Revalations 22:20
by a-darkened-romance
Summary: Based on the song Rev. 22:20 by Puscifer. At a high school party, Arnold looks at Helga in a way he never dreamed of before.


Disclaimer: I don't own HA .

Warning: PWP, smut and bad words.

A/N: Based on the song Rev. 22:20 by Puscifer (I dare you to look up that scripture) and a few other songs in later chapters. The gangs in high school.

Rev. 22:20

By: Inu-Risa Ouji

Chapter one

Arnold's POV

I don't know how it happened. I was just sitting there on the beat up old couch at Sid's party, sipping a beer and laughing with the guys, when all of a sudden, _she_ walked in. Helga G. Pataki. I'll never forget how she looked that night. She had her usual Gothic look going on: tight black fishnet top, showing off the black leather bustier and her flat, creamy stomach with the silver pentagram bellybutton ring. Tight black leather pants clung to her hips, silver chains and a studded belt decorating the waist. Her blonde hair, now touched up with jet black ends, hung down, falling over her shoulders and down her back. Damn, she looked good enough to eat.

"Hey, Helga. Lookin' good." Sid greeted, his eyes obviously undressing her, just like mine were. My friend, scratch that, _former _friend wrapped his arms around the Goth goddess, giving her a hug and teasingly squeezing her ass. Right in front of me! I brought the beer back up to my lips, trying to suppress my mild anger as I watched her. That's when I noticed it, her eyes were locked on me the whole time Sid was groping her. Helga smirked at me, licking those cute peach-glossed lips a little. That little gesture went right to my cock. Helga pulled away from Sid, patting his shoulder gently before moving on to the mini bar that was set up in the kitchen, casting one last glance my way. Shit, I thought as I sat up a bit, hoping the guys, or anyone for that matter, didn't notice my little problem.

"That is one hot piece of ass, huh, Arnold?" Sid asked sitting next to me. I just nodded in agreement. Despite how rude and kinda sexist it was, it was true. "Hard to believe it's the same Helga Pataki the beat damn near everyone up back in elementary school." he commented over the music, which was switching from a light Emo type song to Godsmack's I Stand Alone. Now this was my kind of music, I though as I stood up and headed to the center of the living room where a few people were dancing. Before I could get too into the music, I saw my current object of desire shoot out of the kitchen and onto the dance floor, moving those perfect hips and head in tune with the heavy rock music. I watched her as I, too, moved along with the music. She tossed her head back, the look on her face purely orgasmic. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened slightly as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. That was it. I had to make my move.

I moved over to her, trying to be as smooth as possible as I placed my hands on her waist and danced with her, my body against hers. She licked her lips and looked back at me, placing her hands on top of mine and grinding harder into me. I sighed as I closed my eyes and moved my head down to her neck, kissing it lightly. I opened my eyes just a little to see Ruth McDougal, Rhonda Lloyd and Lila glaring heatedly at the two of us. It may sound wrong, but I was glad they were pissed. Rhonda was a bitch and Lila had her chance, so to them I say, piss off, ladies. I moaned against Helga's neck as she ran her fingers through my hair, the feeling of her fingers on me, even if it was just my hair, shooting straight to my cock. I ran the tip of my tongue along her neck and up her jaw before I starting nibbling on her earlobe, toying with the onyx stud that decorated it. She tilted her head back further and moaned, keeping her hand over mine as it slid up her stomach and to her breast. They weren't too big, like some girls' around school, but they were still a nice size. Perfect, in my opinion. I could hear Ruth, Rhonda and Lila's 'whispering' over the music, and though it would bother most people (they were the most popular girls in school, after all) it only egged me on. I gave Helga's breast a gentle squeeze as my other hand trailed down to her leather covered crotch, rubbing her clit through the material.

Helga turned to face me, pressing her lips against mine before she took me by the wrist and led me up the cream-carpeted stairs to the second floor. My guy friends (the ones who noticed, anyway.) whooped and cheered at my well-earned success. Damn right, they better cheer.

Helga pulled me into one of the bedrooms and before a single word could get out of my mouth, her lips were on mine, kissing and suckling. Oh, God, I thought as my hands slid down and cupped that perfect ass of hers. Helga let out a tiny mewl, and I swear I almost came right then and there. She pulled away and rested her head in the crook of my neck, her tongue lapping lovingly at the flesh there. Determined, I began working on the zipper of her pants, pulling it down and sliding my hand into the tight leather and rubbing at her clit. It was then that I faintly heard the music shift from Godsmack to Puscifer's Revelations 22:20. How fitting, I thought as I felt Helga gently nibbling at my neck. Oh GOD! I pushed her onto the full-sized bed, not able to contain myself anymore. Her big blue eyes shone up at me, practically begging me to what I would be more than happy to do.

* * *

A/N: I should stop there. I'm not good with lemon scenes. If you want more, click that little button thingy and tell me.


End file.
